Gone Forever
by WinterResonance
Summary: Ronan and Elesis can be called the best of friends. But what will happen if they had a fight and Elesis was left broken-hearted? What if she left him and never come back? Will Ronan realize his true feelings for her? And if he does, isn't it too late?


I don't own Grand Chase. This story never happened in Grand Chase. But in my mind, yes. Sorry, I just felt like writing this kind of story. Sorry if it wasn't that good...

* * *

**Gone Forever**

"Ronan!" her high but sad tone called. "Ronan! Please! Don't leave! I'm sorry!" She called out again, only to hear such painful words.

"Sorry? How could you... I thought we were friends! How dare you hurt my friend!" He shouted at her.

"I'm sorry Ronan... I didn't mean to-" she hadn't continue as tears began rolling down her face as she saw him leave.

A few days ago, Ronan introduced a new friend to them. She was beautiful. She has a black long hair, and deep blue eyes. She and Ronan were always together. Elesis, who is secretly in love with Ronan, became jealous of her. Her jealousy grew until a few hours before he had left her, she talked to that girl and told her to leave Ronan, and when she refused to, she charged at her, leaving her with a slash on her shoulder. When Ronan found out about this, he asked the girl for who did that to her, she said that it was Elesis. Then he went to her, then this thing happened.

She cried and cried, until she reached her room without anyone noticing her. She locked the room, and sit with her head bowed in the corner of the room.

"Ronan... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to do that... Please... Forgive me..." she said in tears. A few minutes after, she get up and sit on a chair with the table in front of her. There stood a clear vase with a single flower. It was a rose given to her by Ronan on her 15th birthday. She stared at the rose for some time then looked for a pen and paper.

When she got those things, she wrote on the paper: "I'm sorry. I love you.". After that, she put the paper under the vase and went out. She went on the Elven forest, and sat under a tree. There she cried again.

But... Someone appeared in front of her... It was... The black fairy queen.

"You... Ugly red-haired girl! One of those kids who tried to kill me. But I'm not dead yet! Unlike what all of you thought! Now I'll have my revenge. I'll start with you!"

"You... You're not dead? How could it be... How can you-" before she can finish her sentence, she was cut off when the Black Fairy Queen snatched her bracelet.

"Give me back my bracelet!" she shouted. It was a gift from Ronan last Christmas. Of course, it was very special to her.

"No. I'll never give back this beautiful thing to you! Haha!" she laughed at her. She suddenly summon a meteor to Elesis to which she dodges.

"You can't defeat me so easily!" she said, barely making it out alive. "_Even the Chase isn't __here... I know I can do it... I can defeat her... For them... For Ro-" _she was snapped back from her thoughts when suddenly the Black Fairy Queen used the sword of ice on her, hitting her directly on the heart.

"You're sooo weak!" teased the queen, as Elesis fell unto her knees. "You know you can't defeat me alone! Haha! This is yours now!" she said as she threw the bracelet to her and disappeared.

"Uhh..." she suddenly coughed out blood. She failed. "I'm so useless and weak..." she said as she fell completely to the ground facing the sky. She holds the bracelet into her hand, and tears rolled down her face. "_I'm sorry... Sorry for everything... Especially to you Ronan..."_

Meanwhile, Ronan has been looking for her since she left. But before that, Ronan visited his friend and asked about why did Elesis do that to her. She told him that she was just jealous. She also said that she'll better leave so that they won't argue about that. Ronan was shocked, and tried to find her. He went to her room and knocked, but there's no response so he opened it and went inside. In the table, he found her letter. He asked the Chase for help. They immediately searched the whole kingdom as he decided to go to Elven forest because he knew Elesis always wanted to rest there because of the stillness tranquilness of that place. He ran as fast as he could, knowing Elven forest is the only place where he could find her.

When they arrived, they saw the fatally injured Elesis on the ground, waiting for death to swallow her. Ronan immediately run up to her and hold her tight. Tears started flowing on his cheeks.

"Elesis... Who did this to you! I will kill him!"

"Ronan... You're here..." she said as smiled at him. "It doesn't matter who it is..."

"But Elesis!"

"It's okay..."

"Elesis! I'm sorry! I didn't know that you love me! Please don't go... I love you too! I promise I will never hurt you again!" he said as he saw the bracelet he had given her on her bloody palm. He hold her hand and kissed it.

"Ronan... I-it's okay... It was all my fault. I was so stubborn. And I am so useless." she then coughs more blood.

"No! Don't say such things! You are not useless! It was all my fault! I am an idiot for not knowing how you feel for me! I promise! We will live together! I will take you to Kanavan now for you to be healed!" he said to her, more tears fall down his face.

"No Ronan... You can't..."

"Why? They can heal you! And if you're already okay I promise I will protect you no matter what!"

"Ronan... Promised me you will protect Kanavan when I'm gone... You know... I have no time left..."

"Elesis! Please! Don't leave me!"

"Ronan... I love you... And I'm sorry..." with that words, Elesis closed her eyes, resting completely as oblivion swallowed her, leaving Ronan crying. He hugged her dead body and kissed her on her forehead. She was gone.

_"Elesis... I'm sorry... I'm sorry for saying such words to you before you left me. I'm sorry that I hadn't gave back the love you have given me. I'm sorry for being numb about your feelings for me. I'm sorry for ruining your life. And most of all, I'm sorry fore everything."_

He couldn't believe it. Why do we always realize that we love someone if they are gone? As for Ronan, his only love was now gone. Gone forever and will never come back.

* * *

Please review... Thanks for reading. And please tell me if it's not good and I'll try my best next time.


End file.
